One Conversation
by Jem Kallop
Summary: Just a random little two-shot I've had in my head for a while. One conversation between two strangers - first chapter is Bakura's version of events, second is Marik's. Abridged personalities. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**An alternative meeting for Marik and Bakura, to tide me over until I settle on an idea for another chaptered fic. Their personalities are more abridged-based in this one - I can never get enough of the abridged series XD Enjoy! - Jem**

Bakura

I am running late.

I am never late.

Head down, frown firmly in place, I stalk across the busy streets of inner-city Domino. And no, before you ask, I'm not heading to some important business meeting or crucial discussion of finance. Though I guess the latter could be sort of true. Heh.

No, I'm running late for a job, actually. Glancing at my watch I curse and up my pace slightly – the others will almost certainly be there by now, but the thing with robberies is, you need an escape route. Which I am meant to be supplying. Except I'm running bloody late.

Fabulous. So I'll lose my cut.

At that thought, my eyes widen. My rent's due this week - damn, I really need that money. I thrust my hands deep into my jacket pockets, head down as I stride angrily through the crowds, not paying the slightest attention to where I'm going. So I guess I shouldn't be too surprised when I walk straight into someone, causing them to topple to the floor at my feet.

"Ow!"

I glare downwards furiously. I do not have time for this. "What?!"

The other person stands up gingerly, and I get a glimpse of tanned skin and purple eyes which are quickly hidden behind blonde hair. Brushing himself down with a pout, the stranger draws himself upright before attempting to glare at me, speaking in an annoying nasal voice. "Geesh, calm down. You were the one that barged into me, asshole."

Looking into those stormy eyes, something tells me that this person is not going to leave me alone. Great. This is _not_ what I need when I'm already late for a job. "Watch who you're calling an asshole, kid."

"Well, watch who you're calling _kid _then." He rubs his arm angrily. "And look where you're going! That friggin' hurt!"

I sigh deeply. "Grow up, kid."

"What did I just say..."

"I don't care."

"...about calling me kid?"

I can't help rolling my eyes at that. "_I_ can't help it that you're a child."

"Asshole!"

"Watch it, kid. Now get out of my way." I attempt to walk past him but he throws out an arm, still glaring.

"Like hell!"

"Stop being pissy and get out of my way!" I do _not _have the time to deal with spoilt teenagers right now. And by the petulant expression on his face, this guy certainly falls into that category.

I am only proved more correct by his next words. "Well, excuuuuse me! YOU were the one who walked into ME, remember?"

"How could I bloody well forget?" He wouldn't shut up about it, after all. "Now just get out of my damn way."

"No chance! Not until you apologise!"

I lower my brows dangerously. Who the hell does this kid think he is? "Excuse me?"

"Apologise for knocking me over, and I will get out of your way." He flicks a strand of hair out of his face.

I only darken my death stare. I would clearly have to teach this kid not to mess with me. They don't call me Thief King for nothing.

The teen put a hand on his hip, flipping back his blonde hair. God, he's effeminate. "Well?"

I can't really believe how insistent he's being. Doesn't he have anything better to do? "...In case you hadn't noticed, kid, I'm in a hurry."

"Well, you'd better just apologise then, hadn't you?"

What the hell is with this guy! Can't he tell when someone clearly wants to be left alone?

Apparently not. He rolls his eyes at me. "Will you just get on with it!"

I hiss. "I never apologise. Especially not to effeminate children with attitude problems. Now get out of my bloody way."

He widens his eyes before pulling down his brows, attempting to look threatening and failing miserably. "Well that wasn't very nice!"

Heaving another sigh, I mutter "I don't care."

"Now you have to apologise twice!"

"Didn't you hear me, kid? I _never apologise_. So just move, before I make you."

He takes a step back, smirking at me. "Oooh, was that a threat? You've already barged into me. You're not a child molester, are you?"

My jaw drops. "Wha...?! No! Just get out of my bloody way!"

He chuckles slightly, a grin lighting up his face. I can't help but notice how attractive he looks. "You say bloody a lot. Are you British?"

"Why the bloody hell does that matter?" I _really_ don't have time for this. The job's probably half over by now. "Now, in case you hadn't noticed, kid, I'm in a hurry. So just move, alright?"

His grin disappears, turning into a sullen glare. "I haven't heard anything even _close_ to an apology from you yet."

"That's because you're not bloody getting one. So move."

"Just apologise."

"No. Move."

"You're causing a scene."

"I don't care."

"How many times have you said that, now? Is there anything you do care about?"

I pin him down with a stare as I say "Yes. Being late. Which you are making me. So move."

He rolls his eyes. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you stopped being so childish and just apologised to me."

I feel a smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth. "You're the kid here. You would know."

"Oh, shut the hell up!"

My smirk widens as an idea takes hold. This kid gets irritable easily. I may have a way to get rid of him...

Smiling widely, I say "But how can I apologise if I have to shut up?"

He pauses, brow furrowing as he considers my statement. Whilst he is so occupied I take my chance, slipping past him and moving quickly through the crowds.

I hear a surprised shout behind me. "Hey! Get back here now!"

Heh. Like hell I will. I may be late, but hopefully I'll still be in time to get a cut, even if it will be reduced.

Unfortunately, I'm not exactly prepared for his next move. There's a sudden weight on my shoulders and I'm knocked awkwardly to the floor, landing on my stomach. There's still a weight on my back. "Oof...Get the hell off of me, kid."

I can feel his hot breath on my cheek as he shouts "You haven't apologised!"

I roll my eyes before deciding to have some fun. Apparently this kid isn't going to let me go, and I'm probably too late now anyway. "Now who's causing a scene, hm?"

"Well, I wouldn't HAVE to if SOMEONE stopped being so CHILDISH and just APOLOGISED!"

Hah. He's already wound up. This will be too easy. "That would be an awful lot easier if we were upright. You do realise what this looks like?"

"...What do you mean?"

"You're lying on top of me. In the middle of the street. There are spectators. What do you think I mean?" I shift slightly to accentuate my words, earning a slight gasp from the gathering crowds.

It has the desired effect on the confused teen currently sitting on top of me. "I don't know what you're talking ab...OH! NO! NO THAT IS NOT WHAT IS HAPPENING! I AM TOTALLY STRAIGHT!"

I can't help but let out a laugh. "If you want that to sound more convincing, you might want to get off me. Unless you happen to like this position?"

"Shut up!" He jumps away almost instantly, sending me a death glare as I clamber up and turn around to face him.

I smirk at him, pleased to see a dark tinge to his tanned cheeks. "You're right, of course. Like I would ever be bottom."

"Not listening! Dirty talk!" He actually puts his hands over his ears.

I shake my head, sighing. "Gods, you're such a child."

He blinks at that, taking his hands away and shooting me another death glare. When he speaks, it's with a slight stutter. "A-anyway! You...you still have to apologise! Yes!"

I shrug, flashing him a sharp-toothed grin. "Like hell."

I swear I see steam come out of his ears as he screams "JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Oh, this is just _too_ easy.

"...You might not want to scream that so loud. There are still people watching, you know."

He blinks, confused, as my words sink in to his thick head. His eyes widen. With a strangled noise he grabs my arm and pulls, taking me by surprise. He drags me down one of the many side alleys, away from the crowds of people who had been watching our little scene unfold.

Once we are safely out of sight he pushes me against a wall and glares. I glare right back, lifting one eyebrow. "...Um...why exactly have you dragged me into an alley?"

"Because we totally need to talk! You have to apologise!" He licks his lips nervously, voice cracking slightly. "And people were getting the wrong idea!"

I can't help but smirk at him. "Yes, that might have something to do with the fact that you practically jumped me in the middle of the street. And you know, dragging me forcibly somewhere more private probably isn't helping the situation."

He lowers his brows, purple eyes hard. "Just shut up and apologise!"

I smirk more. This is too much fun. "I told you before – it's rather difficult to do both of those simultaneously."

"So do one after the other!"

"Fine." I snap my mouth shut, eyeing him with dancing eyes.

He looks back, confused. I don't think we even make it thirty seconds before he breaks. "...Why aren't you saying anything?"

"You told me to shut up."

He shakes his head quickly. "I said apologise!"

"Actually, you wanted me to shut up first. So I am."

"Argh!" He throws his hands up in the air. "Why do you have to be so irritating?!"

I can't help but laugh at his audacity. _I'm_ being irritating? "..._You _are saying that to _me?_ You're the one who's making me bloody late!"

"Well that wouldn't be happening if you hadn't MOLESTED me in the friggin' STREET!"

I roll my eyes, smirk returning. "...Again, you may not want to say that so loud. Just calm down, alright?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM PERFECTLY CALM." He all but screams the words at me, cheeks still tinted darkly.

I snort. "Yeah. Sure sounds like it."

"Oh shut the hell up!"

"Ok."

He crosses his arms and glares, and I let the silence stretch on with a grin. I know he can't take it for long.

I'm right. It's only a few seconds before he screams "NO NOT THE SILENCE AGAIN!"

I shrug. "You told me to shut up."

"Well don't take me so seriously! I just mean stop being annoying!"

"I'll stop being annoying when you stop making me late."

"And I'll stop making you late when _you_ apologise!"

"Which, as we've already established, is never going to happen. So you see, I will be annoying, thank you very much."

His glare intensifies as he balls his fists angrily. "Damn you and your logic!"

I smirk at him from beneath hooded lashes. "Aw, too much for you to handle, kid?"

"Will you stop calling me that? I have a name you know!"

"No, I don't, actually. Only just met, remember?"

"Well, it's Marik."

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't. But just friggin' call me Marik, alright? Not kid. I'm not a child."

I raise a brow. "Well, you sure as hell act like one."

He screws his face up, apparently furious. "I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do no...ok now who's acting like the child, Fluffy?"

I stop, shocked. Then lower my brows threateningly, fixing him with a glare. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under by now. More than that. A thousand feet under... "What the hell did you just call me...?"

He steps back slightly, and I think he might actually be a bit perturbed by my glare. "Well I don't know your name, do I? And Fluffy suits you. It totally goes with your hair. Though I guess kitty could work too..."

Oh, this kid does not know what is good for him. He can insult me all he likes, but say anything about the hair, and he's dead. "Shut the hell up you bloody insufferable KID!"

He smirks. "Oh, now who's getting all worked up over nothing?"

I growl and attempt to push past him. "Just get out of my freaking way!"

He takes hold of my arm in a vice-like grip, surprisingly strong for someone so scrawny. "Not until you apologise!"

"Never going to happen, I'm afraid. Now just bloody MOVE!" I shove as hard as I can and he falls to the ground, hitting his head on the wall behind me.

"Ow!"

I ignore him and stalk back towards the entrance of the alley, checking my watch once more. I'm over forty minutes late for the job. Bloody effeminate teen...!

Bloody effeminate teen who has gone very quiet...

I turn back to see him curled up against the wall, one hand pressed to his face. His expression is one of mild surprise.

Heaving a sigh, I walk back towards him. "Marik, are you alright?"

He stays silent, not meeting my gaze.

"Marik, seriously. Stop being such a child."

Still nothing.

"Oh for Ra's sake. Come here." I crouch down beside him and tug his hand away, reaching into one of my many coat pockets.

He starts when I touch his cheek. "Ah...! Fluffy, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? And stop calling me Fluffy."

"That would be easier if you told me your name. And get the hell away from my face!"

I roll my eyes, waving a plaster in front of his eyes. "I'm putting a plaster on the cut. Calm down."

He looks slightly placated before a crease appears in his forehead. He takes a deep breath. "You CUT my FACE? Oh, you are DEAD, Fluffy!"

I sit back with a sigh. Bloody teen. "Don't worry, it's still pretty. And very effeminate."

"You're still dea...wait, did you just call me pretty?"

I curse silently. Damn, I did, didn't I? Well, it's not like it wasn't true... "...No..."

He flashes me a grin. "HAH! You did! Aw, thanks Fluffy, but don't worry, I already know I'm very attractive."

I pin him with another glare. "I'm not bloody fluffy!"

"Well, you still haven't told me your name..."

"Oh bloody hell, it's Bakura. Just shut up and let me work."

He complies for a moment, allowing me to fix the plaster to his cheek, before he says "I don't like the silence."

I roll my eyes. "I noticed."

"Fluffy, please keep talking."

My eyebrows shoot up. "Well _that_ makes a change. And why are you still calling me by that ridiculous name?"

He shrugs, smirk playing around his mouth again. "Well, it isn't any more ridiculous than _Bakura."_

I furrow my brows. "What the hell are you saying about my name?"

"Well, it's not the nicest, is it? Fluffy is better. Or Kitty. Or I guess I could work with 'Kura..."

I stand up, pulling him with me, before glaring at him once more. "If you're just about finished thinking up ridiculous nicknames for me, I'm done. And very, _very_ late. I'll be going now." I turn to stalk out of the alley, but a shout from behind me makes me freeze.

"Wait! ...Bakura?"

Surprised, I turn slightly. Marik is watching me nervously, nibbling on his bottom lip. I can't deny that he looks extremely cute.

The silence stretches on as he fidgets, clearly desperate to ask me something.

Eventually, I break. "Oh bloody hell, what is it?"

He swallows nervously before asking "If you're this late, why bother going at all?"

I blink, surprised. "...Why do you care?"

"Because I actually do care about stuff, unlike you. And it's my fault you've missed it." He shuffles his feet before lifting his eyes, gaze hopeful. "Let me make it up to you?"

I frown. "Marik, what exactly are you suggesting?"

He shrugs, eyes still hopeful. "Let me get you a coffee. Or something."

I can only stare at him in shock. This bloody effeminate teenager assaults me, holds me up for the better part of an hour, guilt trips me into helping him when I finally broke and shoved him, and is now...asking me out...?

What the hell is wrong with him?

He looks at me agonisingly. "Not the silence again, Fluffy! Come on, please?"

I stare at him before smirking slowly. One thing's certain, a date with Marik would sure as hell not be boring. "...Alright. One coffee. Then I'm never setting eyes on you again."

"Heh. We'll see about that."

I frown. Did I hear him correctly? "...What?"

He shoots me a grin before taking my hand and pulling me out of the alley. "Come on, I know a really nice cafe! It's this way!"

Bloody effeminate teen.

**Yeah, it's silly XD Marik's side of the story should be out later today. Hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part two! Same conversation, this time from Marik's point of view :) Enjoy! - Jem**

Marik

I have my hands in my pockets as I wander aimlessly through the busy street. Ishizu got mad at me for breaking a plate, so I decided to escape before she screamed at me too much – I mean, it's not my fault I'm a growing teenager! I'm clumsy; deal with it!

I frown slightly, rolling my shoulders as I look up at the sky. The sun's shining, making me smile. I've always loved the sunlight – it reminds me of home - Egypt always was a lot warmer. I'm just debating whether or not to get an ice cream from a nearby stand when a sudden weight hits me straight in the chest and I topple backwards, landing with my arm trapped under me painfully on the sun-warmed pavement.

I glare at the figure towering over me. "Ow!"

The person glowers downward. I can practically feel the daggers he's sending my way, irritation washing off him in waves as he grates out "What?!"

I clamber awkwardly to my feet, eyeing the stranger who just knocked me over in the middle of the street. He has angry brown eyes and long white hair that frames a pale face. Woah, he's really attractive - I can't help but feel butterflies. Hm, I _have_ to get to know him.

Raising my hands in a calming gesture, I say "Geesh, calm down. You were the one that barged into me, asshole."

His glare only intensifies at this. "Watch who you're calling an asshole, kid."

Hah, wow, he's really wound up. Maybe I can have some fun – I want to get to know him, after all. And the way he's looking at me right now, with those deep brown eyes, is doing funny things to my innards. "Well, watch who you're calling _kid _then. And look where you're going! That friggin' hurt!"

He sighs. "Grow up, kid."

Urgh, why did he call me that again? Seriously, I'm sixteen! And he hardly looks older than me – I'm actually a little taller. "What did I just say..."

"I don't care."

"...about calling me kid?" Did he say he didn't care? How rude!

He rolls his eyes at me. "I can't help it that you _are_ a child."

That _really_ gets my back up. I fix him with an intense stare; he is so getting it now. "Asshole!"

He just looks at me. "Watch it, kid. Now get out of my way."

He tries to move past me put I throw an arm out, stopping him in his tracks. I'm a kid, am I? Well, I'm sure going to act like one then! "Like hell!"

"Stop being pissy and get out of my way!"

I pull back slightly and pout. "Well, excuuuuse me! YOU were the one who walked into ME, remember?"

He heaves a sigh, brushing back one of the long white strands of his hair. God, he's attractive. "How could I bloody well forget? Now just get out of my damn way."

I shake my head impatiently. "No chance!" Not until I have a date with you. I don't say that out loud, of course, not yet – I want to have some more fun first. "Not until you apologise!"

He fixes me with a fierce glare. "...Excuse me?"

I flip some hair out of my face, putting on my best petulant expression. "Apologise for knocking me over, and I will get out of your way."

He just looks at me. I sigh impatiently, putting one hand on my hip. "Well?"

"...In case you hadn't noticed, kid, I'm in a hurry."

"Well, you'd better just apologise then, hadn't you?"

He just regards me with a cold stare. Rolling my eyes, I say impatiently "Will you just get on with it!"

He hisses. Actually hisses. "I never apologise. Especially not to effeminate children with attitude problems. Now get out of my bloody way."

My eyes widen. What the hell did he just call me...? Oh, he was _so_ going to pay for that one. I give him my best frown. "Well that wasn't very nice!"

"I don't care."

Of course he doesn't. "Now you have to apologise twice!"

"Didn't you hear me, kid? I _never apologise_. So just move, before I make you."

I step back to get a better look at him, amused. I am going to have fun with him. "Oooh, was that a threat? You've already barged into me. You're not a child molester, are you?"

I chuckle inwardly at the shocked look on his face. "Wha...?! No! Just get out of my bloody way!"

I grin at him – his voice is deep and accented, which just makes me more drawn to him. "You say bloody a lot. Are you British?"

He seems surprised by the question. "Why the bloody hell does that matter? Now, in case you hadn't noticed, kid, I'm in a hurry. So just move, alright?"

My face drops into a glare. "I haven't heard anything even _close_ to an apology from you yet."

"That's because you're not bloody getting one. So move."

Oh, we'll see about that. "Just apologise."

"No. Move."

"You're causing a scene."

"I don't care."

That phrase was getting dull. "How many times have you said that, now? Is there anything you do care about?"

"Yes. Being late. Which you are making me. So move."

I roll my eyes again, crossing my arms in front of me. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you stopped being so childish and just apologised to me."

He smirks at me, and I can't deny that it's very hot. "You're the kid here. You would know."

"Oh, shut the hell up!" I send him a death glare.

He gets a glint in his eye that I don't like very much. "But how can I apologise if I have to shut up?"

I pause, thinking it over. He's up to something, that's for sure, but what...? I look back to ask him, only to see empty space. Wha...? Whipping around quickly, I see white hair flashing through the crowd. Oh, I was _not_ going to let him get away that easily. "Hey! Get back here now!"

He ignores me, so I decide to take matters into my own hands. Taking a running jump I attach myself to his back, forcing him to the ground and sitting on top of him. I hear the breath rush out of his chest as he lands. "Oof...Get the hell off of me, kid."

I grin. I've got him exactly where I want him. "You haven't apologised!"

"Now who's causing a scene, hm?"

I decide to take things up a notch. "Well, I wouldn't HAVE to if SOMEONE stopped being so CHILDISH and just APOLOGISED!"

"That would be an awful lot easier if we were upright. You do realise what this looks like?"

"...What do you mean?"

"You're lying on top of me. In the middle of the street. There are spectators. What do you think I mean?" He shifted slightly beneath me.

Huh. Seems he's realised the suggestiveness of this position – I am sort of squatted on his back. A grin tickles at the corner of my mouth as I decide to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking ab...OH! NO! NO THAT IS NOT WHAT IS HAPPENING! I AM TOTALLY STRAIGHT!" Innocence is attractive, right? And I _would_ catch this man.

He seems to play along, letting out a small laugh. "If you want that to sound more convincing, you might want to get off me. Unless you happen to like this position?"

I jump off him, sending him an embarrassed glare. Heat rises in my cheeks for real – I had just been on top of a _very_ attractive man in the middle of a crowded street. "Shut up!"

He got up and turned to face me, smirk back on his face. "You're right, of course. Like I would ever be bottom."

Hah. We would see about that. I continued with my act, covering my ears in a very childish gesture. "Not listening! Dirty talk!"

He shakes his head with a sigh. "Gods, you're such a child."

Hm. Perhaps my plan is working _too_ well. I don't want him to think I'm a total idiot, after all, so I decide to get back to our original conversation. "A-anyway! You...you still have to apologise! Yes!"

"Like hell."

I glare back furiously. "JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

That glint is back in his eyes as he says "You might not want to scream that so loud. There are still people watching, you know."

What does he mean by that...? Flicking my eyes at the people around us I catch a couple of disgusted looks, and make a split-second decision. With a strangled noise I grab his arm and pull him into an alley, pushing him against a wall and glaring at him.

He lifts an eyebrow at me. "...Um...why exactly have you dragged me into an alley?"

"Because we totally need to talk! You have to apologise!" Plus, I want to be alone with you. Problem? But it isn't quite time to drop my act yet, so I lick my lips and allow my voice to crack. "And people were getting the wrong idea!"

He smirks at me again, making my heart beat slightly faster. He is _very_ hot. "Yes, that might have something to do with the fact that you practically jumped me in the middle of the street. And you know, dragging me forcibly somewhere more private probably isn't helping the situation."

Hah. That's kind of the point. But he doesn't need to know that yet, so I frown at him, saying angrily "Just shut up and apologise!"

"I told you before – it's rather difficult to do both of those simultaneously."

Is he deliberately trying to wind me up? "So do one after the other!"

"Fine." He watched me, amused, as the silence stretched on.

It didn't take me long to break. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"You told me to shut up."

I shake my head. "I said apologise!" He is actually starting to irritate me, no matter how great he looks.

"Actually, you wanted me to shut up first. So I am."

I throw my hands in the air in frustration. "Argh! Why do you have to be so irritating?!"

He throws back his head, laughing. "_You _are saying that to _me?_ You're the one who's making me bloody late!"

I glare. "Well that wouldn't be happening if you hadn't MOLESTED me in the friggin' STREET!"

The smirk was back on his face. "Again, you may not want to say that so loud. Just calm down, alright?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM PERFECTLY CALM." I realise the stupidity of that as soon as the words are out of my mouth – I sound anything _but_ calm – but I can't stop myself. He's being frigging annoying!

"Yeah. Sure sounds like it," He snorts.

I cross my arms, fixing him with another glare. "Oh shut the hell up!"

"Ok."

Damn. Back to this. And he called _me_ childish!

Time to continue with my act. It's worked so far – he's still here, right? So I shout "NO NOT THE SILENCE AGAIN!"

He shrugs. "You told me to shut up."

I harden my stare. "Well don't take me so seriously! I just mean stop being annoying!"

"I'll stop being annoying when you stop making me late."

"And I'll stop making you late when _you_ apologise!"

"Which, as we've already established, is never going to happen. So you see, I will be annoying, thank you very much."

I just stare, his brown eyes laughing back at me. Hot _and_ smart? Huh. I ball my fists, frowning. "Damn you and your logic!"

He half closes his eyes and smirks, practically smouldering. My stomach squirms as he says "Aw, too much for you to handle, kid?"

Maybe it's time to start acting a little more grown up – I don't want him to think of me as a child, after all. "Will you stop calling me that? I have a name you know!"

He quirks an eyebrow at me. "No, I don't, actually. Only just met, remember?"

"Well, it's Marik." Please tell me yours. I want to know who you are, incredibly good-looking stranger.

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't. But just friggin' call me Marik, alright? Not kid. I'm not a child."

"Well, you sure as hell act like one."

Argh! Ok, so i have been, but can't he tell that was just an act? "I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do no..." I grin, deciding to irritate him some more. "Ok, now who's acting like the child, Fluffy?"

He sends me an ultimate death glare, and it's actually rather frightening. "...What the hell did you just call me...?"

"Well I don't know your name, do I?" I step back, eyeing him carefully and taking in his long white hair that sticks irritably up into the air, hanging in droops from his forehead. It looks very soft. "And Fluffy suits you. It totally goes with your hair. Though I guess kitty could work too..."

"Shut the hell up you bloody insufferable KID!"

Wow, he seems mad. I smirk – I seem to have finally found a way to tease him. "Oh, now who's getting all worked up over nothing?"

He growls at me and pushes past. "Just get out of my freaking way!"

I grab his arm, holding him in place. I haven't gotten my date yet, after all. "Not until you apologise!"

"Never going to happen, I'm afraid. Now just bloody MOVE!" He shoves away from me and I overbalance – he's stronger than he looks! My head crashes against the wall as he moves away, heading back to the street.

Damn. I've lost him. I hesitantly touch my cheek. "Ow!" I bite my lip in pain.

I'm surprised when I hear the stranger's voice again. "Marik, are you alright?"

Wow...he remembered my name, and he's stopping to see if I'm alright after I just delayed him pointlessly for about an hour? Wow...

"Marik, seriously. Stop being such a child."

Maybe he's interested in me too.

"Oh for Ra's sake. Come here."

I start in shock when I feel a hand on my cheek, and my eyes focus back on his brown gaze. "Ah...! Fluffy, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? And stop calling me Fluffy."

"That would be easier if you told me your name. And get the hell away from my face!"

He rolls his eyes and shoves something into my line of sight. "I'm putting a plaster on the cut. Calm down."

I stare for a minute until his words sink in. "You CUT my FACE? Oh, you are DEAD, Fluffy!" Sure, he may be hot, but _no one _touches my face!

He sighs slightly. "Don't worry, it's still pretty. And very effeminate."

"You're still dea..." I pause, running his words back through my head. "Wait, did you just call me pretty?"

"...No..."

I feel a grin tug at my mouth. So he _is_ interested in me! "HAH! You did! Aw, thanks Fluffy, but don't worry, I already know I'm very attractive."

He glares at me. "I'm not bloody fluffy!"

"Well, you still haven't told me your name..." I hint.

"Oh bloody hell, it's Bakura. Just shut up and let me work."

Bakura...huh. Weird name. He's focusing on putting the plaster on my cheek, but it's too quiet. I look at him. "I don't like the silence."

Rolling his eyes, he says "I noticed."

"Fluffy, please keep talking."

I grin as his eyebrows lift. He looks back at me, saying "Well _that_ makes a change. And why are you still calling me by that ridiculous name?"

I feel a corner of my mouth tug upwards. "Well, it isn't any more ridiculous than _Bakura."_

He frowns darkly at me. "What the hell are you saying about my name?"

"Well, it's not the nicest, is it?" I tilt my head, analysing him. "Fluffy is better. Or Kitty. Or I guess I could work with 'Kura..."

He pulls me up, fixing me with a glare. He's standing very close, and I feel my heart twitch in my chest. "If you're just about finished thinking up ridiculous nicknames for me, I'm done. And very, _very_ late. I'll be going now."

He turns on his heel and heads back towards the street, but I'm not ready to have him leave me just yet. "Wait! ...Bakura?"

He turns back, raising a brow quizzically. I nibble on my lower lip, wondering how to go about this. I definitely want to see more of him, but how will he react? I can't exactly just blurt it out...

He speaks impatiently. "Oh bloody hell, what is it?"

I swallow, attempting the subject in a roundabout sort of way. I've never asked anyone out before, after all. "If you're this late, why bother going at all?"

He blinks at me. "Why do you care?"

"Because I actually do care about stuff, unlike you. And it's my fault you've missed it." I shift slightly on the spot, eyeing him carefully. "Let me make it up to you?"

"...Marik, what exactly are you suggesting?"

I shrug, hoping he isn't mad at me. "Let me get you a coffee. Or something." _Please say yes please say yes..._

He doesn't answer for a long time, and I get more and more nervous as his brown eyes bore in to me. Oh, come on Bakura, please say yes! Don't leave me hanging! I promise I'm not really a childish jerk...well, at least not all the time...

I break after another moment. "Not the silence again, Fluffy! Come on, please?"

He stares at me a little longer before a slow smirk spreads across his face."Alright." My heart soars. "One coffee. Then I'm never setting eyes on you again."

I feel a grin split my face in two. "Heh. We'll see about that."

"...What?" He sounds confused. I curse silently – I didn't mean to say that out loud!

I grab his hand and pull him out of the alley, back to my childish act. "Come on, I know a really nice cafe! It's this way!"

As we head back through the crowds I am certain of one thing – I have no intention of letting Bakura walk out of my life any time soon.

**It's finished! Hope you liked XD Thanks for reading! - Jem**


End file.
